Cid Aulstyne
Imperial Marshal Cid Aulstyne is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy Type-0. He is head of the government of the Milites Empire, as well as the Byakko Peristylium. He is voiced by Shuichiro Moriyama in the Japanese version and by Steven Jay Blum in the English version. While there have been Cid characters who have served as antagonists in Final Fantasy games before (such as Dr. Cid Bunansa from Final Fantasy XII and Cid Raines from Final Fantasy XIII), this is the first Cid to be the main antagonist of a Final Fantasy game. Appearance and Personality Story High commander of the technologically advanced army of the Milites Empire, Imperial Marshal Cid became the country's dictator after the mysterious disappearance of the Militesi emperor. After he discovered the truth of "everything about Orience is a part of gods' experiment", he intend to free human beings from the "slavery of gods and crystals" (as mentioned by a Militesi Soldier in Chapter 4) and took actions. Using his new found power, Cid begins his conquest of invading the other states of Orience with airship fleets and magitek armor to obtain the Crystals. He first begins by having the Militesi fleet to invade the Dominion of Rubrum from all sides while a squad under the l'Cie Qun'mi Tru'e invade the Vermillion Peristylium and use a Crystal Jammer to disable the city's defenses. The result is Cid breaks the Pax Codex by having his l'Cie directly attack the city while forcing Chancellor Khalia Chival VI to comply and relinquish the Vermilion Bird Crystal. However, Class Zero manages to drives off Qun'mi and her forces as Rubrum fights back. Having escaped as Rubrum takes control, Cid has Nimbus take him to the Palace of All Magic where Finis is to begin. There, he faces the Lulusathian Judge and how he is to become the one to destroy the world. Faced with this revelation, he commits suicide. Though his death does not prevent his body from being utilized by Judge as the l'Cie Arbitor, Cid chooses suicide rather than become the Lulusathian's puppet. As Class Zero fights their way to him, now a vessel of the Judge, Cid proceeds to place them through several trials to deem their worth. As they finally face him, Cid proceeds to utterly belittle them for being unworthy to become Agito upon completing his transformation into the l'Cie Arbitor, killing Shinryu Celestia before beating the twelve students to within an inch of their lives. However, the spirits of Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya manage to give each member of Class Zero the strength to continue and release the Phantoma from the l'Cie Arbitor's body and absorb it at the cost of their lives. This leads to the l'Cie Arbitor's certain defeat. Battle Cid is fought as the final boss in the form of the l'Cie Arbitor of Lulusath. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery Etymology His name could come from the combination of "old" and "Stein", the German word for a rock. Aulstyne, Cid Aulstyne, Cid Category:Villains